


Luke and Alex attend Sundance

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [163]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex attend Sundance

  
**players only. backdated to early 2015, last week of January.**

It's the first time Luke's ever been to Sundance so he's definitely taking his husband's lead. Unlike Alex, he doesn't have anything to promote but he doesn't care. It's actually more enjoyable since he's not working. Giving Alex's hand a squeeze as they make their way to the next lounge, he presses in close as the paps snap their picture.

Alex's jaw sets but he sticks to his routine: smile and nod, smile and nod. Because there was never any question that it would be this way. Anyone in the world who gives a shit already knows that he and Luke are out and married, so to show up at Sundance together, where they're surrounded only by paparazzi and other celebrities... Yeah, he might just be developing vision problems from all the goddamn flashes. But he lifts Luke's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over his knuckles, and works to clear a path for the two of them through the gauntlet.

The gesture - made in front of the cameras - thrills Luke. Warms his heart. He knows how much Alex hates this type of thing but he takes a perverse sort of pleasure in anything that announces to the world Alex is his. A few questions are thrown their way but he just shrugs. Can't make them out through all the noise and his winter hat anyway. And then just as suddenly they're inside one of the tents and the clamor quiets to a dull roar.

"Do you see Marielle? Or Dave?" Alex asks, scanning the crowd. "Anyone? I'm not even sure if we're in the right tent." The various interviews promoting his new film are taking place all over the festival, and the dinky map his publicist forwarded was drawn nowhere near to scale. Alex checks his watch with a shake of his head. Sure, he could have paid closer attention to his orienting emails, or even just stuck close to the herd in the first place. But why the fuck would he want to do that? He's here with his husband, and selfishly wants every precious moment possible with him.

"There's Kristen," Luke says, pointing her out on the far side of the room.

"Where?" Alex looks in the direction Luke is pointing and spots his co-star as well, turning to make his way towards her. "Thank you. Yeah, thanks," Alex says to the people who try to stop them, who seem to overflow with congratulations and questions. "It's a fantastic film, you should see it." His lips tighten in frustration and he whispers to his lover, "Can you grab me a beer?"

Luke agrees happily, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's mouth before he heads for the bar.

Alex is distracted in an instant, his gaze lingering on Luke the way his lover's taste lingers on his lips. God, he wants his boy. Always. Pulling himself back on track, he gives Kristen a bright smile and goes to stand at her side, awaiting their call.

Luke grabs two beers from the bar, nodding and smiling his way back through the crowd as he makes a beeline for Alex. He's completely focused on returning to his husband, his sir, his year already planned out between projects and the babies and god, it feels good to not feel like has to schmooze or be lining up jobs or working for auditions. It feels like he's finally made it. He grins at Kristen as he joins them and hands Alex his beer, his arm going instantly around his husband's waist again, pressing close.

"Alex, I am still so fucking pissed at you," Kristen says, shooting a grin at Luke. "He's gorgeous, sweet, smart, talented as all hell... And I seriously doubt you are half as good in bed as everyone seems to think you are. So what the fuck is up with that?"

Swallowing a mouthful of beer, Alex grins and busses Luke's cheek. "I totally agree with you. He's too good for me and I don't deserve him."

Luke's grin widens. "He lies and he's every bit as good as everyone guesses. Better." And saying so might get him in trouble but he's giddy with being here and feeling a little cheeky.

The next swallow nearly goes down the wrong pipe, and Alex coughs for a few seconds, covering his mouth with his sleeve. He gives Luke a _look_ , eyes burning hot, but his smile is irrepressible.

Kristen, of course, finds the whole thing hilarious.

Alex slips his arm around Luke's shoulders and pulls him in tight, lips to his husband's ear. "Behave, or I'll have to slam you against the wall in front of everyone," he warns – and only a moment later considers that it might be the best idea he's had all day.

"Is that supposed to deter me?" Luke whispers back, his whole body thrumming with arousal at the thought. Fuck. But he knows better. "Teasing," he says softly, dropping his gaze.

Alex smirks faintly, studying his boy's expressions. "They're all watching," he whispers, because sure enough he can feel the near-palpable weight of strangers' stares. "But I know how much you love it when someone's watching."

It takes every ounce of willpower Luke has not to squirm at that. "You're evil," he murmurs. But it's not a complaint. Not really. Not ever.

"You love it." One quick flicker of tongue over Luke's earlobe, and Alex lets him go. And now even Kristen is staring, agape. "Don't we have an interview to do?"

She blinks, then sarcastically replies, "Sure, Alex, sure. The entire city is just waiting while you finish sexing up your bombshell husband, and now we can totally all get back to normal."

He simply grins in response, unrepentant as all hell.

* * *

"I stand by my earlier statement," Luke says, pouting just a little as they step into the – hell, he doesn't know. He's lost track. One of the party venues. One of the pop-up tents. "You're evil." Despite all his sir's teasing and a quick and dirty blowjob on the way out of the hotel, _he_ hasn't been allowed to come since yesterday.

"Good enough." Alex smirks. And whispers, "Because I stand by my earlier statement, too. A boring sir has a bored boy." He lays his hand lightly on the small of Luke's back, guiding him through the crowd and subtly steering him straight towards the bar. "Hey," he says, hailed by one of his coworkers from a couple projects back. "Yeah, sounds good," he tells the guy in response to some invitation he could barely hear over the din. Just let us get a drink first," he adds, and doesn't even slow down.

"I know, but I've been so good," Luke points out hopefully. "Haven't I?" He flutters his eyelashes at Alex then laughs. "What do you want to drink?" The serious question an indication he's done complaining. Not that he was. Not really.

Heat flares in Alex's eyes. "You're always such a good boy for me," he murmurs. And goddamn, right now he wants nothing more than to shove his good boy against the bar and let Luke feel just how very appreciative he is. "Vodka. Double. On ice with a slice of lime."

Luke orders Alex's drink and a glass of white wine for himself. While waiting, he turns to face his sir and smiles up at him. "Are you having fun?" he asks. It seems like Alex is, but he knows his husband has mixed feelings about this sort of thing.

Alex shrugs a little. "Sure." He half-smiles, to go along with the shrug. "It's cool getting to see a few people I like who I haven't seen in a long time. I hate all the pestering and all the stupid obnoxious questions. But, being here with you, out in the open like this?" He links his fingers with his husband's, and a genuine smile blooms on his face. "It's fucking awesome."

Luke beams. "It is, isn't it?" He leans in for a kiss, not caring who's watching. "I'm glad I was able to come with you."

Immediately, Alex catches him around the waist and keeps him close. "I love you," he whispers, watching Luke's eyes. "I love you like crazy."

Luke's heart clenches tight and he buries his fingers in the back of Alex's hair. "And I love you right back. Every bit as crazy." He smiles. "You make me so happy."

It amazes Alex how Luke can fill his heart to the brim in an instant this way. Picking up his drink, he takes a sip and slowly, deliberately, measures his lover with his gaze. "Maybe in a while we'll get out of here. And I'll make you really _really_ happy."

God. When Alex looks at him like that? "Please?"

_Yes_. Alex winks and turns back to the pressing admirers, drink in hand.

* * *

Luke stays close most of the time, only occasionally disappearing to the men's room or to the bar to refill their drinks, the two things probably related. He stops and chats with various people around the room but not for long, his sir his only beacon, drawing him in again and again. "Has it been a while yet?" he asks Alex with a grin, slipping in under his arm when there's a lull in his sir's conversation.

Alex raises an eyebrow at the question but grins and snugs his boy closer. "Hey, we're discussing really important shit here. For example," he gestures with his newly-full glass to the man at his other side. "Did you know that Quinn can piss in three languages?"

Quinn snickers and holds his hand up in mild protest, clarifying, "Only when the snow is deep."

Affecting an amazed expression, Alex says, "Brilliant. I've never even tried that!"

"Which three languages?" Luke asks, happy to play along as long as Alex is touching him.

"English, Gaelic, and Welsh. You speak Welsh, don't you?" Quinn eyes Luke, and gives him a little smirk. "We can practice together."

"I don't think so," Luke responds, not caring if he's being rude.

Possessive fury surges through Alex, his brain clicking steadily on just a moment behind the rage of emotion– He snaps his head to the side and blinks at Luke. When he looks at Quinn once more, it's with a diabolically gleeful grin. "He doesn't think so," he tells the man, handing off his drink to a passing server. "And now I'm going to go fuck his brains out." Sharing a smile with his delightfully brilliant lover, Alex tugs Luke through the crowd, searching for an exit. Any exit. Any big red sign with white letters on it; yep, that'll do.

Luke lets Alex pull him outside, thankful his sharp retort was met with such approval from his sir.

"Test that door," Alex orders quietly once they emerge from the pavilion. "See if anything's unlocked." But he quickly manages to flag down a passing cab, and tells Luke, "Never mind," getting inside.

Quiet in the few minutes it takes them to reach their hotel, Luke waits until they're alone on the elevator to shake his head and say what he's really been thinking. "Who does that?" he says. "He knows we're together, that we're married, it's not like when we were hiding... Who makes a comment like that to a friend's partner?"

Alex shrugs. "Maybe he thought we'd go for a threesome. I mean, otherwise, you wouldn't think he'd make a move on you in front of me, you know? Dumb as shit." He cages Luke against the wall. "But you," he says quietly. "You were absolutely fucking amazing." His blood still thrills with the way Luke shot the guy down, no hesitation whatsoever.

"I was worried you might think I was being rude," Luke confesses, a shiver running through him at the way Alex has him pinned.

"No." Alex slowly shakes his head, his grin wide and wicked. "When it comes to telling people to back the fuck off because you belong to me? You have my permission to be as rude as you'd like."

"Does that mean I get some kind of reward for being such a good boy?" Luke asks, eyes wide and cock swelling fast.

"Ohhh, yeah." Alex slips his hand beneath Luke's suit jacket and starts rubbing his nipple through his shirt. "You're about to get rewarded through the roof."

Luke whimpers, cock straining against his zipper, and then the elevator dings and he straightens up, glad that he did when they find there's a couple waiting for the elevator on their floor. He says a polite good night, cheeks flaming as he follows Alex out. At Citadel is one thing, out here, in the real world, that's completely different.

Alex can feel Luke's presence at his heels, and he'd swear he could smell his lover's desire from here. Slipping the card key for their suite out of his pocket, he holds it out wordlessly, casually resting against the wall while he waits.

Luke takes the card and runs it through the reader, opening the door for his sir to enter the room.

Crossing through the sitting area, Alex heads right into the bedroom plus en suite bath. "Feeling flexible?" he asks over his shoulder, and tugs his garment bag from the closet, draping it across the bed.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, eyes widening as he watches Alex, every inch of his body already humming with arousal and anticipation.

Nodding, Alex selects a few silk neckties and lays them aside. Is this their intended purpose when he packs for a trip? No. Do the airline security guards have to know that? No. "Naked," he orders simply, zipping the bag back up and replacing it in the closet. "Bed, on your back."

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, quickly shedding his clothes, everything folded and set aside neatly before he climbs onto the bed and stretches out on his back as ordered.

"First," Alex murmurs, and covers Luke's eyes with silk, tying it firmly at the back of his head. "Knees up."

Whimpering softly the moment the silk's placed over his eyes, Luke pulls his knees up, leaving him exposed, vulnerable, completely open to his sir.

Alex wraps another tie around Luke's left wrist. It takes one more, the two intricately intertwined, to secure wrist snug against ankle. He repeats the process on Luke's other side, and now his boy is truly vulnerable.

Luke shivers, the movement testing the restraints, his cock jerking between his thighs. He bites at his lower lip, fighting back another whimper, certain he'll have made enough of them by the time Alex is finished with him.

Smiling, Alex steps back and surveys his boy. He strips off his clothing and kicks it into a pile on the floor, palming the small bottle of warming lube he picked up for this purpose. Getting onto the bed, he nudges Luke's thighs further apart, then dips his head to take his boy's cock into his mouth.

Luke listens closely. He can hear Alex undressing, clothes falling to the floor, can feel the bed dip as his sir climbs on. "Oh, god," he moans, eyes rolling into his head behind the tie as the wet heat of his sir's mouth surrounds him.

Alex is in no rush: he takes his time to savor the taste of his boy, the full girth and weight, hot on his tongue. He's wanted his hands on Luke all goddamn day anyway, but that fresh mouth to the jackass back at the party? Fuck yeah. It turned Alex on so much that he wants to _consume_ his boy.

"Oh, fuck," Luke moans, twisting his head back and forth, Alex's mouth driving him wild and the restraints holding him fast.

Sucking slowly, Alex bobs his head and spills some gel on his fingers, working the bottle open one-handed. He then closes that hand around Luke's sac, beginning to fondle his balls.

Luke whimpers at the touch to his balls, his mind working wildly to figure out why Alex is using lube... until it starts heating up and then he's whimpering again. "Sir..." he shifts, but there's nowhere to go and the movement only pushes his cock deeper into Alex's mouth, fuck, pleasure shuddering through him. "Oh, god, please..."

"You know, I've heard this stuff can actually be painful when you put it on wet skin," Alex muses, his tone conversational. As if he's not about to immediately lick the head of his boy's cock.

Oh god. Luke moans, cock jerking against Alex's tongue despite himself. "No, please..." he begs, knowing it won't do him any good.

_No, please_. Alex snickers softly; Luke knows better than that. He pulls back to suck just on the head now, laving the crown of his boy's cock with his tongue, and slowly slides the gel along the wet shaft.

Luke whines, the burning sensation increasing quickly, his balls and cock on fire - fuck - the restraints holding him fast. "No, no no, please... Sir!"

Alex lifts his head, appraising the tense lines of his lover's body. "You have a safeword," he reminds him in a whisper.

Luke shakes his head. He's not going to safeword, not over this, and especially not when it has him so fucking hard despite the pain, tears soaking the fabric around his eyes.

Still watching closely, Alex slowly nods. And he takes a breath to steel himself, because he knows it's this next bit which will _really_ hurt: a drop more gel and he moves his fingers gently over the head of Luke's cock, taking care to slip his fingertips beneath the foreskin and all around the crown.

"Oh, fuck," Luke cries, shaking his head wildly, body straining against his bonds. "Please, fuck, please no..." The pain searing right through him, almost too much to take.

"I'm doing it with you, boy," Alex tells him - like that's supposed to somehow be reassuring - and kneels up between his lover's spread thighs. He's not a huge masochist himself, but for Luke? Anything. A slick of warming lube onto his cock, and then he begins to push into his boy's hole, gritting his teeth at how fucking tight it is.

Oh fuck. Luke whines again, eyes rolling back as he feels Alex push inside him. He whimpers, torn between begging for more and begging for it to stop. "Please..." Oh god - his hole starting to burn, his cock never letting up...

"My boy. So good for me," Alex murmurs, closing his hands over Luke's thighs and holding him still to penetrate deeper. "So– Oh god, fuck, Luke!" he stammers, his lover's body suddenly searing him, accepting him balls-deep.

Luke wails. He doesn't even try to hold the sound back. He cries out, cock jerking violently between his thighs, pain so confused with pleasure he's completely lost.

The sounds Luke makes just yank Alex deeper, pummeling him into the moment until nothing exists but _right now_ , each precise second as one links to the next. Fully present in a way he's never been able to achieve outside of this connection. His boy. The flames burning his cock drive him on and he pounds into his lover, desperate to come.

"Ohgod, please, sir!" Luke cries. Begs out of sheer desperation. So close he's going out of his mind. Beyond holding back if he doesn't get permission... "Please, sir, your boy needs to come!"

It's tempting to refuse. Cruelly tempting. But Luke has been so good... "Do it!" Alex snarls, his eyes watering with pain.

Body reacting before his mind even has time to process the words, Luke cries out, his release crashing over him, hole clamping down even tighter around Alex's cock.

Alex howls, feral with need and agony. The clutch of Luke's body triggers his own climax and he digs his fingernails into his lover's thighs, breaking the skin. And emptying his seed deep inside.

Luke moans, that searing rush inside him the thing he craves most. The tie over his eyes is soaked with tears and he can feel them starting to trickle down his cheeks. "Please..." he whispers, wanting his hands free, wanting to touch Alex. Needing it.

The answer he gets is a vague grunt, but then Alex pulls out, the skin of his cock still burning. In a daze he fumbles apart the silk bonds, then collapses onto his back. He tugs his boy to sprawl across him and nudges the blindfold up, and that's it. For right now, he is done.

Luke pulls the tie free and drops it over the side of the bed. Nuzzles in against Alex's chest for a moment before realizing the burn's not going away. "Can your boy wash up, sir? Please?" he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the underside of Alex's jaw.

Alex could use the same, but he tries to ignore the lingering discomfort... Actually, he's the one who should get up and provide aftercare for Luke, not the other way around. "Yeah," he agrees, his limbs feeling leaden. "Just... Just give me a minute and I'll take care of you."

Luke bites at his lip, the burning intensifying once more now that the endorphins have subsided. "I don't mind. I'll grab a cloth and towel and come back," he says, unable to wait any longer.

Any protest Alex is about to offer would be half-baked anyway, so he lets his arm drop. Sinking deeper into the mattress and waiting for his boy to return.

Luke's true to his word. He quickly washes his cock, which is the worst of it, then his ass, then carries another warm damp cloth and clean towel back to the bed. "Do you want me to do this, or do you want to?" he asks Alex.

"Mmmph?" Alex lifts his bleary head and realizes his mistake. "Fuck, sorry," he mumbles, and turns to his side, hand held out for the cloth. "Thank you, _älskling_." Luke always takes such good care of him.

Luke kneels beside Alex while his sir cleans himself up, offering the towel when he's ready. "You had that planned," he says softly, finally, amused, his hole and cock still stinging, but the burn dull enough to be fairly pleasant now.

Alex quirks an eyebrow, trying to read Luke's face. "I usually do have _a_ plan, yeah. Just in case a good opportunity shows up." He sits up and hands back the cloth. "Are you mad?"

"No, not at all," Luke says, shaking his head. "But I definitely wasn't expecting it, and I think I'll be feeling it for days," he adds, nodding at his still-red and irritated cock. "I'm surprised you didn't use a condom."

Leaning in Alex kisses his lover slowly, licking languorously into his mouth. "I wanted to feel it with you."

Luke purrs into the kiss, pressing close. "Momentary masochism?" he teases.

Grinning, Alex nips at that luscious bottom lip. "Nah. More of a bonding thing." He sighs happily, and slips his hand over Luke's back, guiding him to lie back down. "I'm so fucking happy inside you."

Strangely enough, Luke finds himself blushing at that.

The laugh lines around Alex's eyes crinkle. "Does that surprise you?" he asks rhetorically, and kisses his lover soundly.

"I was just surprised by the way you put it," Luke says, still reeling from the kiss. "Although I'm so fucking happy when you're inside me too," he adds, blushing even deeper.

Smiling in satisfaction, Alex nuzzles his husband's neck. "Good. That'll work."


End file.
